


Tight-ass jeans and sex-induced actions…

by witheringWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Sexual Content, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringWriter/pseuds/witheringWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are SOLLUX CAPTOR and you have become completely obsessed with a guy in TIGHT-ASS JEANS that you barely know. That’s what a bar is for though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight-ass jeans and sex-induced actions…

**Author's Note:**

> (uploaded from tumblr)

\---

This guy….

Oh, this fucking guy.

You stare under your bifocals at that ass. That pompous douche who just has to have the finest ass and be one. Oh God, it would be a pain to take those pants off…

You turn your attention back to your escorts who were giggling with each other. You don’t know why their asses weren’t as appealing as his. They each had rounded and, from what your roaming hands have tested, firm cheeks but you didn’t feel that carnal need to fill them to the brim and seek that warmth between their legs.

His sleek hair shone in the neon lit club and his swaying hips made its way towards the bar where he ordered a violet drink, much like the color of the streak in his hair. His high and sharp cheekbones were slightly flushed as a man gestured to him, hitting on him. You watched him give a thoughtful pout and saw the small smirk on his lips which he licked in a tantalisingly sweet way.

You shifted the position of your legs, crossing them the other way. That curling and boiling hot feeling in your groin is definitely not being caused by Mr Tight-Jeans-and-Nameless. No, it wasn’t.

The guy with the fine ass had that fine ass groped by the guy he was being hit on and you could just make out the way he shivered at the touch and how he leaned into the other man and oh god are you getting jealous. No. It was worse than that. It was envy. Forgive you God, for you are sinning badly.

Under that pretense of lust and envy you invoke the sin of wrath and punch that bastard in the face. Stupid move on your part but the ladies you were with didn’t care. They were just your escorts. They were busy hitting on each other or getting hit on but they did watch you get into that fight.

A couple of blows here and there and in the end you won. Of course, emerging victorious without a scratch only happens in movies or if you were on steroids. Both of which didn’t apply to your reality. You did, however, get a drink bought for you by Purple-streak.

His speech was wobbly and in a lazy drawl but you wouldn’t have his string of thanks any other way.

“W-What?” the guy said.

There was another wobble-trip-speech impediment of his. You continued to look at him from the corner of your eye and over the rim of your glasses. He really was a priss. But that didn’t stop you from putting your face up close to his. You let a smirk grace your lips as he stared at your eyes which occasionally darted downwards.

“W-What are you doin’?” he breathed. You really didn’t want to speak because of your godforsaken lisp but thanks to a thing called alcohol it could’ve been taken as a tipsy slur.

“Hopefully you in a good couple of seconds,” you reply wittily. He chuckles and turns away to take another sip of his cocktail. He looks at you under those long lashes of his. How does a guy have lashes like that? Why the fuck are you noticing his lashes?

“W-Well. My place is, unfortunately a little w-while ov-ver a few seconds aw-way,” he said. His hands made its way to your tie and pulled you towards him so that his mouth was close to your ear.

“Is that alright?”

All you could do was nod dumbly because hot damn that was the hottest thing ever. You could only imagine what it would be like if he whispered sweet profanities in your ear when your fucking him good over whatever furniture he has at his place. He turns back to wink at you.

“Eridan.”

You thank god that your lisp won’t mess up his name but damn yourself because your name is definitely fucked.

“Th-sss-Thollux,” you said. You fucking give up. He still gives a smirk and tries it out.

“Sollux. Sollux. Sollux,” Fuck, he was rolling his tongue to your name. He turned back to you and gave you some of that tongue of his as he placed his mouth on yours. He pulled back with a smirk.

“Nice to meet ya.”

Oh God, it would be nice to do you, you thought with a groan.

/\/\/\  
/\/\/\

Eridan’s kissing you, hard and rough. You’re holding him against the door in your arms and your hands roam to his ass. Fucking finally!

You give his cheeks a good squeeze and drag your fingers across his thighs. He’s panting and being a quivering mess on top of you as he grinds his ass down on that bulge going on in your pants. And he’s smirk because he can feel it. He can feel it and loves the whiny groans you make when his ass makes delicious movements against your sheathed cock.

You two are rutting against the door, his arms around your neck and holding on for dear life. You’re sucking the pulse and perspiration out of his neck and leaving deep purple marks on his pale skin. His collarbone demanded your attention and you lean over so his weight is pressed against the door and you let your hands travel up his shirt. You push the hem up to get him to take it off. He takes one arm off of your neck but wraps his legs around your waist to make up for the lost balance. You feel his hard-on pressing against yours and it felt damn good.

His shirt was thrown across somewhere and he makes quick work of getting yours off although the tie was a fucking pain in the ass. His naked chest was flush against yours and you were smothered in deep kisses and tongue thrust met with rocking hips. All you did was knead his tightly-jeaned ass and move his hips when he rocked forward. You tried to remove his jeans but he finally pulled back from your neck, panting.

“Room! Bedroom!” Eridan gasped, pointing down the hall. During the unsteady powerwalk to his room, you made sure to find every single erogenous zone of his in case your slopping and needy fucking didn’t do the job. His neck and under his ear were common zones for everyone, even you, but you found out that his ribs and stomach were good spots too.

You quickly opened the door and stumbled onto the bed with Eridan still on top of you. He kicked off his shoes and undid his zipper, doing a small shimmy out of his jeans but only so they hung off his hips. The fucking tease.

He unzipped your pants next and pulled them all the way down with your shoes and threw them aside. Your boxer-briefs were left on but you still hissed at the cool air hitting so close to your groin. He chuckled and palmed your erection. You grabbed his ass and forced him to grind down which he complied with. His hand grazed the bulge again before going back up to your chest. He slowly made his way down to the hem of your underwear. He was a tease. And you fucking hated it. It was so painful to wait for him to actually make his way into your boxer-briefs but it felt so good as he massaged your balls and fisted your hard cock.

“Feels good, right?” he purred, licking your Adam’s apple and sucking on it. You shift positions so hands weren’t on his ass but on his pert nipples. A shiver made its way through his body and you continued to massage his nubs because what else could you do?

His hand yanked itself off of your dick and onto the bed so he could hold himself still. You slid down a little more so you could take a teat in your mouth and suck it, bite it, and lick it all in a repetitive cycle. And then you make your way lower, flipping him so you were now on top. Your lips sucking its way down to the top of his pants. But you keep going. And soon you’re sucking on his hardness through his pants.

“Sol-!” he gasped. You bite at his clothed erection and you considered it payback for his teasing since he was trying his hardest to take his pants off but you held him down. His fingers rake through your hair and he buries your head further into his crotch.

“Oh fuck!” he moaned. “Oh God, fuck!” He started hissing those sweet profanities you thought about at the bar.

You start to come back up so that you could finally take off his pants because your dick was aching painfully with his wanton whimpers and moans and other sexual noises that made the blood pump faster down south.

He helped tear his pants off and also your damned underwear. Suddenly you’re both naked and shuddering and sweating and just lusting for each other. You pull him up to you for a deep kiss and his leg wraps around your legs. Between you both is the hard lengths rubbing against each other and Eridan was swearing again. You tried your best not to do much but groan and pant but when his dick was rutting yours you just had to swear with him even with your lisp.

“Fuck Eridan!” you hissed. He smirks and turns, leaning to his bedside. He chucks some stuff at you.

“Condom, lube. Hurry!” he said in a needy voice. You tried to do it as quickly as possible; tearing the condom wrapper and putting it on. But soon you stopped and just watched Eridan.

His eyes were lidded and he was panting softly, stroking himself to supply the pleasure he was losing when you weren’t touching him. You watched as his hand slid up and down his length and how his finger traced the slit of the tip, dipping into it and coming back up to slide back down and around his balls.

You lube up and position yourself at his entrance, dipping in and out and being as slow as possible so that you could drag out that pleasure a little longer.

“Oh fuckin’ put it in will ya!” he cried. He was almost sobbing with pleasure and you were proud that you could render him so helpless. You kiss his cheek and with a grunt thrust hard into him. He shuddered again and held onto your neck. His mouth was by your ear and you were so glad it was so you could hear him.

Your hips snap up and you slam his ass down and his whimpers. You do it again and a noise similar to the previous one is made. And again and again until he was just panting and rubbing his erection on your stomach. You find that spot and instead of spouting profanities he’s whispering and still continues to moan. You keep thrusting in that general direction or try to considering your position. He notices this and turns over on all fours. You continue.

“Oh yes! Fuck yes! Yes!” he cries, pushing back onto you. He grips his cock tightly and pumps it while you grab his hips and keep slamming into him, feeling yourself come to a close.

“Fuck, Eridan, I’m going to cum,” you said when you fell on top of him, back and chest flush against each other.

“G-Go. I’m gonna cum too. Oh God. Oh God fucking yes,” he sobs. He’s whining and while you cum he’s going for another minute or two before you touch him and he instantly cums over his and your hand. You lift it up to his mouth and he licks it up along with his sweat and tears. You flop to your side and watch as he sucks in each digit obediently.

You remove the condom and chuck it in a small bin that you noticed in the far corner. You give him a lazy kiss and he returns it, sharing his taste with you. God it tasted salty and bitter but the alcohol seemed to overtake it.

“How many prayers do you think w-we flooded God w-with?” he said tiredly, lying on your chest.

“Well I’m pretty sure you’ve got enough to last a couple of Sundays,” you reply. He laughs dryly and kisses a lovebite he left.

“Do I thank you for the great sex now or are you going to leav-ve soon?” he yawns, rolling on the other side. You frown slightly. The thought of leaving him alone didn’t pass your mind at all from when you first saw him to during sex.

Instead of overthinking or just thinking about it in general you scuttled by his side and spoon him under the covers. You couldn’t see it but you could bet that he was smirking.

“You can thank me after sex tomorrow morning,” you said, wrapping your arms around him. He laughs and lifts a hand to kiss your knuckles.

“You know-w, I like the w-way you think, Sol,” he comments.

You both sleep through your dying libidos and without wondering if you two would go anywhere. Right now was a perfect moment already so why overthink that?

\---

**Author's Note:**

>  **WW:** Sup.  
>  **WW:** You might see my name a round a bit since I'm moving a few fics.   
> **WW:** Enjoy.


End file.
